Quotes
by SugarCubes101
Summary: A collection of quotes in the form of one shots! I mostly do Peddie, but I can do other couples/friendships if you want.
1. Patricia and Eddie

_If Grass can grow through cement, love can find you at every time in your life._

_-Cher_

Possibly the worst time Patricia could ever find love was when she found Eddie. She was cursed, her life was on the line, danger was lurking at every corner, yet the one thing that seemed at the most danger was her heart.

It had been through a lot. It had been torn, stepped on, bruised, cut, and just about any other injury you could think of, but somehow she glued herself back together and put on a brave face. Until Eddie.

Every time Eddie touched her heart ever so gently, yes it hurt a little, but eventually she became immune to the pain. He healed it and he had the power to crush it at the same time. That's probably what scared Patricia the most.

Eddie, on the other hand, had been through a lot too. He wasn't _nearly_ as beat up as Patricia, but his heart had a few scars here and there plus, one Band-Aid right in the middle from his dad toying with his emotions. Patricia healed some parts of Eddie, but the others just couldn't. The wounds were too deep and the scars, the memories, would always be there.

But that didn't stop them from loving each other. Their love was like an unreliable vehicle. Sometimes it wouldn't start. Sometimes the engine would die. Sometimes it would make weird noises, but it would keep going. And they were still willing to fix it.

Sometimes when they would be in arguments they would wonder why. Both of them would wonder _why_ they were willing to fix it. The engine would just die again anyway, so why not replace it? Because; when they looked at each other neither one of them were willing to be done with everything.

Both of them went to hell and back trying to get the other and they worked too hard for too long. It just wasn't worth it to be done with everything. Not to them, at least.

Some people said them they have "too many problems" and they'd "be better off without each other", but when someone said that the answer would always be, "But I love her/him."

And you'd have to be blind not to see that.

** Ehhhh….not my best, but I just came up with this idea and I was like, "I should totally write this **_**right now**_**!" Anyway, it's mostly going to be focusing on Peddie, but I can do other couples if you want. Also, these chapters are going to be **_**really**_** short. Just by the way.**

** That being said, I love you guys! Bye!**


	2. Fabian and Patricia

_I want you to get up right now, sit up, go to your windows, open them and stick your head out and yell, "I'm as mad as hell and I'm not going to take this anymore!"_

_-Howard Beale (Peter Finch) in Network_

Fabian had a long week. So many things seemed to go wrong, but it couldn't be helped. He just got the work done with a smile.

He stumbled into his apartment and unlocked the door. He walked in and slumped down on his couch. He grabbed the remote and tried to turn on the TV when he found the batteries were dead. He groaned and tried to make the decision on going to turn on the TV or getting up and getting batteries for it.

Fabian finally decided the battery option would be better. He stood up from the couch and went to the drawer where the batteries usually were when he found there was only one left in the package. "Patricia!" He called to his roommate.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Do we have anymore batteries?"

Patricia walked in in her robe and slippers with soaking wet hair. "What?"

"Do we have anymore batteries?" Fabian asked again.

"I don't think so. Why?"

Fabian sighed. "No reason," He started walking to his room. "I'm gonna go take a nap. Tell Eddie hi for me." Fabian entered his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. It was funny, he and Patricia lived together, but she had a boyfriend. Fabian always thought it was wonderfully odd.

He closed his eyes and let all his troubles melt away when he heard a sudden blast of heavy metal rock music coming from the apartment above him. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" He yelled. He stomped into Patricia's room, thinking it was coming from there. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" He roared again.

"It's the guy who lives in the penthouse, Freddie Chainsaw. It's his own music he's listening to."

Fabian stomped into the living room and called this _Freddie Chainsaw_. The music immediately stopped as he heard a voice on the other end. "Mr. Chainsaw," Fabian started. "I'm Fabian Rutter, I have the apartment below you. Do you have any idea how _loud_ your music is?"

"Yes,"

Fabian smiled. "Good," He hung up the phone and the music started again. This time at a louder volume. Fabian went back to Patricia's room. "I'm going out," He said in a low tone.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"I'm going out," Fabian said louder.

"What?"

The music stopped. "I'M GOING OUT!" Fabian yelled louder than ever. Patricia grew wide eyed as Fabian left.

Little did he know he forgot his keys.

**It's meant to be a Fabian/Patricia friendship, but it didn't really turn out that way. The friendship was suggested by FNRutterHoa. So if you guys have any couple/friendship suggestions I take prompts. And your reaction to this was so different than I expected.**

** So yeah, what couple/friendship should I do next? I love you guys! Bye!**


	3. Nina and Joy

_He that falls in love with himself will have no rivals._

_-Benjamin Franklin_

Joy wasn't Nina's _favorite_ person, but after she and Fabian got back together Joy was more tolerable. It seemed that Joy had moved on and was actually, well, happy for once.

The night Sibuna had saved the mask Joy went to Nina's room and knocked on the door. Nina opened it. "Joy, hi," She said. She wasn't expecting Joy.

"Can I talk to you?" Joy asked. She played with the ring on her finger.

"Sure," Nina waited for Joy to say something.

"Are we…ok?"

Nina thought for a moment. "Yeah,"

"Ok, it's just…" Joy trailed off. "I don't want to have to rival you anymore. For attention or Fabian."

Nina thought for a moment. "Don't feel the need to compete with me, Joy. You're smart, pretty, and.." Nina swallowed trying to squeeze this part out of her. "Kind. Someone will come to appreciate that."

"You think so?" Joy asked.

Nina nodded. "I do."

"Ok," Joy walked off and as she got ready for bed she thought about what Nina said.

_Don't compete with Nina. _She thought. _I love myself too much._

**Not really my best, but I couldn't find a good quote for Nina and Joy. Oh, and I got to thinking about this the other day. Instead of doing couples and friendships I can also do just individuals. I need more couples, by the way.**

** So what couple/friendship/individual do you want me to do next?**


	4. Patricia and Nina

_Misery Loves Company_

_-Unknown_

Patricia and Nina went to the same college in America and little did either of them know they would end up in the same class together.

Patricia walked in and sat at one of the tables and pulled out her laptop. Meanwhile, Nina was in the same classroom and looked like a complete geek. She had an eye infection, so she had to wear glasses until she was off the antibiotics. Plus she had her hair up in a ponytail, so that didn't help much.

Class started and the professor started going over the class. Nina raised her hand and the professor looked at the seating chart. "Yes? Ms. Martin?"

Nina asked her question, but when the professor said her name Patricia perked up. She looked at Nina, who she didn't recognize at first, but Patricia realized it was her after really looking at her.

When the class was over Patricia walked to Nina. "I didn't know you went here." Patricia said. Nina turned around and saw a friend she hadn't seen in a year.

Nina's eyes went wide. "I didn't know you did." She smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Good," They stood in an awkward silence for a moment. "Why did you, um, leave? Fabian didn't say much."

Nina stood in silence for a minute. "It's a long, complicated, story."

"I've got time."

Patricia and Nina went to a nearby coffee shop so they could catch up. "I found out that Eddie couldn't be around each other because bad things would happen."

"Like what?"

"Oh, just your regular bad luck, natural disasters, house falling apart stuff."

Patricia laughed remembering what happened right before graduation.

"And then my gran got sick, and I couldn't leave."

"Oh," Patricia said softly. She didn't really want Nina to venture into the subject.

Nina sighed, but perked up. "So how's Eddie? Are you two _madly_ in love?"

Patricia smiled at the table, trying to hold in tears. "Um," She paused to wipe away forming tears. "No." She sniffled. "We got in a big fight after graduation and the day we had to leave I came to my senses and went to say goodbye to him, but Trudy said he already left." She wiped away tears. "I had already gotten in here, so I thought I'd better go."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nina said. "I know you liked him."

"Yeah," Patricia muttered.

Nina tapped her fingers. "So how's Fabian? I've been wondering a lot about that lately."

"He's good. He and Mara are an item now."

Nina looked a bit hurt. "That's nice." She managed to get out. They took one look at each other and started crying.

"I miss Eddie." Patricia said.

"I miss Fabian." Nina choked.

The two would be miserable together. Just like old times.


End file.
